1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retainers and, more particularly, to systems and methods for integrating an elastic mechanism with a retainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Network devices commonly include non-compliant retainers, such as wedge locks, that lock circuit boards or other devices into position. When network devices are placed into an underwater (or high pressure) environment, the devices may be subject to stresses and strains that tend to alter their shape and size. The forces applied to the non-compliant retainers within these network devices as a result of the increased pressure may cause the non-compliant retainers to deform, thereby detracting from their effectiveness.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that add compliance to non-compliant retainers.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this and other needs by combining the features of a wedge lock or retainer for processing modules with an elastic mechanism, such as a coil spring, elastomer, integral spring element, or linear wave spring, in order to provide both locking and compliance between components.
In accordance with the principles of this invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an optical processing device includes a frame, at least one processing module that amplifies an optical signal received by the optical processing device, and a retainer that is positioned between the processing module and the frame. The retainer includes a rail, a wedge lock configured to attach to the rail and expand in a first direction, and an elastic mechanism attached to the wedge lock and configured to deflect forces applied to the wedge lock in one of the first direction and a second direction opposite to the first direction.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a retainer includes a non-compliant member and a compliant member. The non-compliant member is configured to expand in a first direction. The compliant member attaches to the non-compliant member and is configured to deflect forces applied to the non-compliant member in the first direction or a second direction opposite to the first direction.
In yet another implementation consistent with the present invention, a method of manufacturing a deflectable wedge lock is provided. The method includes providing a wedge lock that includes a group of wedge lock segments and attaching one or more elastic mechanisms to the wedge lock to reduce forces applied to the wedge lock.
In a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a retainer includes a rail and a group of wedge segments configured to attach to the rail and expand in a first direction. At least one of the wedge segments includes an integrated spring element.
In yet a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a method of manufacturing a deflectable wedge lock includes providing a rail and mounting a group of wedge lock segments onto the rail. At least one of the wedge lock segments includes an integrated spring element configured to deflect forces applied to the deflectable wedge lock.